As well known by users of small boats, the storage of mooring lines in an out of the way, yet convenient location, has long been a problem.
The use of retractable line storage devices has provided at least a partially satisfactory solution to this problem in some cases. Devices of a configuration somewhat similar to the present invention are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,811,400 to W. D. McClellan, 3,395,668 to R. A. George and 3,851,613 to Phillip D. Armour.
While these devices appear to work quite well, in practice serious shortcomings have been noted.
It is well known that many modern boats utilize a unitary or composite type construction wherein all voids are filled with flotation. This type of construction precludes access to the undersides of decks and gunwales. Review of the prior art devices shows that in all cases they are designed for older type boats wherein the need for access to the underside of the mounting surface does not present a serious problem. It is clear that the prior art devices could not be mounted on boats which utilize a unitized or composite type construction or on any boat which does not provide easy access to the underside of the mounting surface.
A further disadvantage of the prior art is that these devices seek to provide cleats or fasteners for mooring the boats to which they are attached. However commendable this function would appear, in practice it has been shown that such devices are not only expensive, but they are neither strong enough nor well based enough to withstand the severe pressures that are often placed on boat cleats.
A further disadvantage of the prior art devices is that they protrude above the mounting surface and provide an unnecessary safety hazard in addition to that provided by existing necessary cleats.
The present invention eliminates these disadvantages by providing a retractable line storage device which may be mounted totally from the outside of any surface and placed adjacent an existing well founded cleat.
Thus, a line storage device is provided which is totally out of the way and which may be mounted conveniently for use in conjunction with existing cleats which are standard equipment on small boats.
While the present invention is particularly well suited for use on new boats utilizing unitary or composite construction, it is clear that it is also much more stable for after market installation on such boats than any known prior art device.
In view of the foregoing discussion, it will be apparent that the prior art devices do not provide the advantages found in the present invention.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a retractble line storage container which may be mounted to any surface from the outside of said surface without access to the underside of the mounting surface.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a retractable line storage container which is flush mounted to any boat surface thus providing the safest possible working surface wherein no part of the device protrudes above its upper face.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a retractable line storage container which may be conveniently located adjacent any existing boat cleat or other fastening device.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a retractable line storage container which utilizes a minimum number of parts and is therefore at once inexpensive to build and install, and simple to operate.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a retractable line storage container which is easily and quickly removeable for repair or maintenance.